


Midnight Bar and Mornings After

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Series: #MalecWeek [15]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Man, Dirty Sex, First Meeting, First Meetings, First Time, Food Porn, Groom's Man, LITERALLY, M/M, Magnus likes to give pet names, One Night Stands, alternative universe, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before his bestfriend's wedding, Alec never expected to be thoroughly kissed by a handsome stranger. Who is this man and why can't Alec resist him? Could it possibly lead to more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back on the 4th of November 2014. It's old--like, _way_ old--but I couldn't get this universe out of my head since reading the prompt for 'weddings'. Hence, it has been  edited and re-worked for Malec Week July 2017. Day 3 - Weddings.
> 
> (Posting this a few hours early because I'm expecting some delay in posting the **real** MalecWeek entry. Yes, y'all getting a second chapter of this yumminess!)

Alexander Lightwood sat on one of the elevated stools which line the bar. His coat draped gracelessly behind him like a coat on a hanger. Fingering his collar, he loosened his tie and tugged the stiff over-starched collar away from his neck. He needed to breathe.  

He leaned forward on the expansive wooden surface, empty shot-glass in hand. How many had he had? A row of downturned glasses stood like soldier boys in front of him. He ordered another despite feeling the effect of the alcohol swelling up to his ears.

Why was he even here in the first place? Fancy hotel bar in the middle of nowhere—wood, and trees, and forest as far as the eye can see. It’s only saving grace was the majestic view of Lake Lyn. The sunsets were amazing. There wasn’t a sunset at midnight.

Alec scowls at the answer: he was the best man, of course, to his best friend-slash-first-love’s wedding. A dull throb of guilt welled in his gut because of the secret he could never say aloud. He cannot remember a time when he _didn’t_ love Jace, and he would do absolutely anything for him—even give him away.

His inner monologue when a pair of hands trailed down his sides, startling him. With no time to react, he was around.

"Play along, sweet cheeks."

The words were murmured against his lips. Lips descend upon him, soft and tasting like something sweet, capturing him in a bone-melting kiss. His blue eyes flew wide open to stare  at the face mere inches away—barely a hair’s breadth.

Alec saw dark yellowish-brown colored skin, a button nose, and almond-shaped closed eyes outlined with make-up and glitter. Despite the alcohol in his system, he knew for a fact that he _did not_ recognize this man. However, the initial shock gradually faded as he got lost into the kiss.

He was pressed against the bar, wooden carvings digging into his back with a dull throb. A hand came to take his drink. Glass clinking against the wood follow soon after. Another hand buried itself in his hair and caressed the back of his head, fingers pressing on pleasure points that he didn’t know existed.

His lips part on their own. A soft, warm tongue explores his mouth like an adventurer in a cavern. He could smell the man’s cologne—spicy and sweet against an earthy backdrop. It assaults his senses. As if his body was possessed, a moan escapes his throat and his hands venture up to cradle the man’s face between his fingers.

The spell was broken when something cold splashed on him.

In an instant, the warm hips were gone, disappearing almost as fast as they came.

It took Alec a few moments to settle back from the high. His eyes fluttered open with damp lashes. Droplets of whatever liquid dripped down his face. A pair of impossibly beautiful eyes were staring back at him—the color of bottle green sparkled with gold dust.

Moments later, he realized that the eyes belong to a man with devilishly exotic features. The mystery man offered him an honest-to-god handkerchief with an oriental pattern. He accepted it with a shy smile, wiping his face. The cloth smelled exactly like the man's cologne. He found his body reacting in much less innocent ways.  

"Sorry about that." The stranger’s deep velvety voice reached his ear. Alec barely suppressed the shudder than ran through him. "I didn't think that Camille with go that far." Then, the man smiled, a smile that livened up the dreary old pitiful excuse of a bar like it was Christmas morning. It occupied half of the man's face, pearly white teeth peaking beneath mauve-tinted lips.

"Oops. You've got a little—“ the stranger reached out, wiping the side of Alec's cheek with his thumb. Alec’s eyes followed the assortment of rings embellishing those lean fingers. "—lipstick on your mouth. There; I've got it. It's all gone now. I'm also sorry about, you know, getting you drenched with wine. You must be awfully confused… How about I start like this? I'm Magnus Bane."

Alec looks down at the burgundy stains covering the front of his waist coast, seeping into the stark white fabric beneath. Only then did he realize the dip in temperature. A shiver involuntarily ran up his spine. He was indeed quite wet but he couldn’t find it in himself to get mad.

"Alec" he replied a little awkwardly, "Alec Lightwood."

The man, Magnus, rubbed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. The action showcased the metallic blue coating on his manicured fingernails. “Alec,”  he repeated as if testing out the name, “Is it short for something?”

"Alexander"

"Alexander," Magnus repeated again, making the name sound completely different. Alec had never thought of his full name as sexy before but the way Magnus said it made it sound like his name was precious gold. "I like it. So _Alexander…_ " there he went, almost purring the name again, "I have room booked upstairs. Do you want to change into something while I get your clothes washed?"

Alec blinked, completely frozen. His mind went haywire but nothing seemed to connect to anything.

Magnus tried again, stepping forward until one of his legs wedged itself between Alec's. He leaned in, one finger tracing the side of Alec’s face. "Would you like to come up to my room? I'm terribly sorry that you are absolutely soaked. I want to apologize properly."

This time Alec swallowed. He squinted his eyes in doubt. "Are you propositioning me?"

"You can take it however you like, sweet cheeks." Magnus laughed. It was deep, throaty, and made his bare chest tremble under his waist coat. He too was a bit wet. The dark red drops of wine emphasizing his dark complexion. Alec's eyes followed one deep red droplet slide over the dark skin and felt his mouth going dry.

"Why me?" 

Magnus leaned close, pink lips hovering over Alec's quivering ones. "Because I can feel the unconquered passion that's bubbling inside you, screaming to get out. And I want to be the one who makes it erupt." He flicked a tongue forward, gliding over Alec's lips, before he pulling away.

Alec felt the man's hot breath ghosting over his lips, the distance so close yet light-years away. Swallowing his nervousness several times, he asked, "W--What are we going to do?"

Magnus flashed a Cheshire smile. This one was not as innocent as the first. No, it one was feral and it went straight to Alec's groin. "Oh, we'll do anything and everything you like, honey."

What came next was a haze of nervous excitement. They went through a series of lobbies, elevators, and hallways until they reached a room. Magnus swiped the key card and the door swung open, thudding against the inner wall.

Alec was pulled inside the room by the collar of his suit then slammed against the wall before the door could automatically click close. Lips were on his again. Hands expertly untied his bow tie, dropping it onto the floor unceremoniously. Nimble fingers worked on the buttons of his coat, waistcoat and shirt. Then the lips traced down, planting small kissing along his neck to his chest.

"Oh fuck" he groaned loudly, slamming his fist onto the wall behind him.

Magnus pressed a leg on Alec’s already half-hard cock.

Alec threw his head back and hit the wall. The throbbing sensation did not seem to affect his libido. His fingers clawed at the flowery wallpaper on his back as he was pressed harder against the wall.

"Alexander," Magnus’ deep husky voice sent waves of electric pleasure trailing down his spine. "I'd like to fuck you. Is that alright?"

But Alec was too far gone to reply. He was regressed to nothing but a whimpering mass of sex noises. He merely nodded weakly as a reply.

In a flash, his buckle was undone, buttons flying open, his zipper being dragged down—all in rapid succession. There was a breeze of cold air when the pants dropped onto his ankles. Somehow, he managed to kick the offending garments away. A cool finger traced a line down from the middle of his spine, teasingly going over his cheeks before reaching behind him. His erection was tapped deliciously between their stomach. He felt the sweet friction with every rut of their bodies crashing together.

Magnus teased along his hole, slow circular lines around the entrance.

Alec growled, with his need stronger than his rational thought. He opened his mouth and bit clamped down hard. Biting into the caramel coloured skin of the man's shoulder. He was rewarded by an aroused raggedy moan from his partner. The sound, he felt, was enough to make him leak. A small bead of pre-come came out of him.

"Put it in," he demanded.

Magnus complied.

"Ugrh, you're so tight." he groaned, pressing a finger into Alec's ring of muscles. "Oh fuck. I'm never going to fit." He had one finger, knuckle deep in Alec's ass. He pressed against the walls, dug into the muscles and attempted to loosen up the hole with strong circular motions.

"Oh, oh, oh fuck" Alec murmured against Magnus' bleeding neck. He could feel one of his legs twitching uncontrollably with jerks of pleasure jolting up to his toes. He reached behind and curled his finger into Magnus' waist coast. There was sweat gleaming between their bodies that he thought he might fall. Mustering his courage, he swung both legs over until they crossed.

"More" he demanded, digging his heels onto his partner's back, "Inside me please."

Alec could feel it, three fingers pumping inside him with a frenzied uneven pace. He couldn't care less because it wasn't enough. He wanted to be filled. There was a deep need inside of him that those long fingers could not reach. He pulled the man's spiky black hair and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He adventurously dived his tongue into the heat of the man's mouth until their saliva mixed and it dripped down the corners of their mouth.

There was searing white pain when Magnus entered him. Alec closed his eyes and clung onto the man like a lifeline. There were apologetic kisses showered on his face and reassuring words murmured against his skin.

"Alexander," Magnus chanted over and over like it was a prayer. Alec was enveloped in warm comforting kissing down his skin, hands caressing every inch of pale fresh, and the lips murmuring his name.

"Alexander," Magnus said the name like it was a dream. There was a groan-grunt coming his mauve-tinted colored lips, thrusting upward, burying himself deeper into Alec. He hit a bundle of nerve in just the right angle with the perfect amount of force.

Alec cried out, throwing back his head as ripples of pleasure raked his body like tidal waves. His back arched against the wall, suspended by Magnus' legs beneath him and Magnus' strong lean frame pinning him harder. He came hard and plentiful, frosting the dark chest with white lines of cum He dropped his head against Magnus bleeding shoulder, panting uncontrollably.

"Beautiful," Magnus whispered in his ear.

Alec believed him to be lying. He was properly debauched with only half his body covered by the open layers of his tuxedo. His hair was a bloody mess, flying in all direction and sticking to his neck with sweat. He sensed that, if he wiped his mouth, there were lipstick smudges covering his entire face.

After a while, their breaths finally evened.

Magnus pulled his face up by the chin. He could see that those green eyes were still glazed over with lust. "Now that I've had you against the wall. May I suggest continuing somewhere more comfortable? I would enjoy bending you over, say the sofa, and having my way with you some more, sweet cheeks."

Alec blinked once more. Somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to say no.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wakes up in the room cold and alone. Will he ever meet the mysterious Magnus Bane again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Malec Week July 2017. Day 3 - Weddings. 
> 
> This chapter was beta read by the fabulous TYME!

Morning came too soon. Warm streaks of sunlight flooded into the creamy white room. Everything was quiet save of the building’s central heating system humming lowly behind the walls. 

Evidences of last night’s extracurricular activities lay wrinkled all over the carpeted floors—a wrinkled black bow tie by the entry way, a tuxedo jacket haphazardly hooked on the modern credenza, a satin black waistcoat under the dining room table, buttonless white shirt over the couch, leg garters leading up the hall, a black sock by the bedroom, the other black sock by the foot of the bed, and a pair of midnight blue boxer shorts hanging on the ceiling fan. 

This room, despite the open doorway, contained the thick stench if sweat and sex. Even the air tasted salty-bitter. 

Alec sat up with a groan then collapsed back down immediately, regretting it. His hips in particular throbbed. Lying down only partially soothed the ache on his lower back. Thank the angel for memory foam and high-thread count pima cotton. It felt like being held in a cradle of clouds. If today wasn’t the day his best friend was getting married, then he would stay in this bed the whole day—consequences and all the teasing be damned. 

Except, today was the day of Jace’s wedding and he was the best man. 

Last night had only been the rehearsal dinner. Clary was a bright and talented young graphic artist, writer, and singer. Seeing her make his childhood love laugh in ways he never could broke his heart completely; hence, a trip to the hotel bar at midnight  _ after _ all festivities. 

It was fortunate enough that he’d been left to do the walk of shame alone. He never intended to get that drunk, nor stumble into the bed of a stranger he would never meet again. 

***

Of course, Isabelle Lightwood (soon to be: Lewis) was in his room when he returned. He shared the twin accommodations with her boyfriend and not-so-coincidentally the lead singer for tonight’s wedding band, Simon Lewis. No doubt she heard about his little disappearance act last night. 

Isabelle looked unfairly beautiful in the early morning. So, she  _ had _ spent the night here if the fluffy white hotel towel around her head was any other indication. The two-sizes-too-big bathrobe for her wrapped around her shoulders could be another clue. It mirrored robe he wore except it stretched over his shoulders In the common bathroom, Alec heard the shower on-going. 

“Look like  _ somebody  _ finally had a little fun.” Isabelled crossed her arms with a knowing smirk. “I was trying to text you but you left your phone with Simon—Simon, who would lose his head if it weren’t attached to his shoulders! You’re lucky he stayed inside all night.” 

Alec let out an embarrassed chuckle. They  _ both _ hadn’t spent the night in their rooms. And, if he knew his best friend—which he absolutely did—Izzy being here meant that Jace got a free pass to the room that Izzy shared with Clary. Little Max must be having the time of his fifteen-year-old life. 

“Looks like I’m wasn’t the only one,” he shot back with a red face. 

On cue, Simon stepped into the room, fresh from a  shower, with a towel slung low on his hips. Steam followed him out. “Oh, hey Alec, you disappeared last night and Izzy was worried so I told her she could stay here and wait for you to come back. I didn’t know you’d be out until morning. I swear!” 

Alec turned on big brother mode. “And a bathrobe was the  _ only _ thing she could change into. Yeah, right,” he snorted, glaring daggers at the curly-haired brunette. Simon opened his mouth but Alec raised a hand to stop him. “For angel’s sake, put the other robe on! There’s got to be another one in that bathroom.” 

Simon blushed a tell-tale red down to his chest. “About that, uhm, uh…” 

“Simon? What’s taking to long? ” A second female voice came from the bathroom. When no one answered, a shout followed. “Izzy! Come in here! I filled the bathtub with bubbles and it’s big enough for the three of us!” 

Alec didn’t know whether to get mad at Simon for cheating on his sister or Isabelle not standing up for herself. Shock overcame him. 

Isabelle caught his look. “No, no—oh, no, Alec. I know the look when you’re about to murder someone and I swear it isn’t anything as bad as you think. Simon and I are—” 

“—in a commitment happy  _ open _ relationship,” Maureen Brown, one of Simon’s bandmates, snaked her arms around Simon’s torso and a chin om his shoulders. She shot a flirty look in Isabelle’s way. “These two are fun but I wouldn’t say no to adding a little more testosterone in the mix.” 

Alec nearly fell on his ass. “That...”

Isabelle to the rescue. “One; that’s incest so eww. Two; he’s totally gay, believe me, you won’t be the first girl to try. Three; looks like bog brother doesn’t need our help finding some ass. Don’t you see that big hickey on his neck? It’s like somebody  _ bit _ him! Right there… it’s peaking at the collar.” 

Alec wanted nothing more than to go back to Magnus’ hotel room, collapse on the king-sized bed, and never-ever come out—wedding be de damned—but his sense of loyalty stopped his selfishness. He tried to rub the burgeoning hangover headache that was starting to form. Another trip to the bar might be needed out if necessity. 

“Izzy, get your ass in their and finish your bubble bath orgy or something. I’m gonna get a pair of earplugs and try to sleep away this hangover. Wake me in time to help me get Jace ready.” He sighed in defeat. To Maureen and Simon, he added, “Don’t let my sister slip on wet tiles of other acrobatic sex shit. I ain’t bringing you to the ER for sex accidents.” 

But, really, he totally would. 

***

Jace, the not-so-secret romantic at heart, wanted a late afternoon wedding to catch the beautiful sunset view. Nearly everyone one in the mountain-range hotel was a guest of the to-be-married couple or involved with the wedding in one way or another. In any case, Alec was torn between wishing to see or never seeing the Asian man again. 

“Alec?” Jace asked, meeting Alec’s eyes through the full-length vanity mirror. “You alright, there, buddy? You’ve been staring off into space.” 

Alec blinked a couple of time. “Yeah, sorry, hung-over,” he half-lied, “I had a couple of shots in the bar last night. You’re pre-wedding jitters are enough for the both of us.” 

“That obvious?” Jace faked nonchalance by tossing his loose blond bangs back with a flourish. When he met Alec’s eyes again, his were full of love. “It’s just that… I love her so much, you know? Clary’s—Clary’s until anyone I’ve ever met before. She makes me happy just by existing. Have you ever felt that way about someone, Alec?”

Yesterday, Alec would have automatically thought of Jace upon hearing that but today he had flashes of gold-green eyes, dark skin, and shiny gem-stone rings. His heart leapt to his throat at the images. It took a long time for him to reply. 

“Alec?” 

“Yeah,” he muttered, with thoughts of the man from last night, “I do.” Even if they didn’t meet again, the stranger had already stolen his. heart. 

The angels answered his prayers. 

Magnus Bane, in all of his handsome marvelous glory, sat on Clary’s side of the audience with his tall multicolored hair a striking bold contrast to his crisp midnight blue tuxedo with black satin lapels. He looked every bit like a debonair hunter of the night time. 

Alec’s heart caught on his throat when he took his place beside Jace at the altar. His eyes kept straying too many times to the crowd instead of all his attention to his boyhood crush getting married. 

Far too many times. 

Isabelle struggled to fight-off the knowing smile from the bridesmaids behind Clary. Using her status as maid-of-honor, she whispered conspiratorially to the bride while the priest was droning on-and-on about holy matrimony. The pair of women giggled. 

Alec ducked his head and tried to hide behind Jace for the remainder of the ceremony. 

***

The reception was held in the grand ballroom which had equally picturesque view of the evening sky. Guests sat in large twelve-seater tables scattered along the sides. The presidential table, where the bridegroom and their family stayed, faced the dance floor and the large ceiling-to-floor windows. Ornate golden orchids hung along the white and gild tapestries spilling from the ceiling. 

Magical was the only word to describe it. 

Clary tapped Alec on the shoulder. 

“Hi, Alec, I’d like to introduce you to someone,” she said, having just arrived from her wardrobe change. Instead of the large princess ballgown, she wore a sleek sequined dress that hugged and draped in all the right places. Her flaming red hair was pulled into an elegant bun low to the side of her neck. 

Alec had no time to react. “Magnus! What are you—” 

“He’s one my dearest friends,” Clary explained with a bright smile on her face. “I see you’ve already met. Perfect! That saves me so much time on introductions. You remember my designer friend who I’ve been trying to set you up with since  _ forever _ ? Well, he designed all our dresses—this one, the ballgown, moms, Maryse’s, Isabelle’s, and all the bridesmaids’ dresses. Oh, I’m blabbering—”

Right in cue, the lights dimmed and Simon called out to bride for the father and daughter dance. Alec kept his eyes trained on Clary as Valentine led her to the dancefloor. Jace and Maryse joined not long after, followed by Isabelle and Robert. Except for Max, who was busy on his play station, Alec was the last of the Lightwoods to remain seated. 

“So, Alexander,” Magnus fakes a cough. “May I have this dance?” 

Alec turned to fully face the taller man for the up-close for the first time since last night. If yesterday, Magnus was dressed to impress, tonight the other man dressed to kill. A single look shot cupid’s arrow straight into Alec’s heart. His tongue got tied-up in knots and his mouth dried up. 

He shakily nodded his head. 

Soft, slow, smooth serenading music filled the ballroom. Simon’s deep timbre sounded like honey pouring over glass. It entranced every single couple on the dance floor. 

“Love is in the air, ladies and gentlemen and everyone in-between. Let’s all celebrate love—in any and every form that it comes in. For familial love, friendly love, platonic love to the romantic type of love that bring us all together tonight—for old love to stay and rekindle anew to love blossoming from chance encounters. There’s plenty of love to go around for everyone!”

Jocelyn Fray cut-in to dance with her husband. Jace bowed away from his adoptive mother to Clary. Robert kissed Izzy on the cheek reaching for Maryse. Simon, like a big dork, kept singing while he descended down the stage to serenade Isabelle. 

Magnus touched Alec lightly on the cheek. “Eyes on me, Alexander. I only want you to look at me tonight. I’m not too fond at sharing.” 

Alec put at arm around his neck, making the other wince. His eyes grew wide in realization. He flushed scarlet. 

“Oh, angels!” The memory of it burned in the back of his mind. “Magnus, I am so—so sorry! Heaven’s, I didn’t know what came over me when I—when I bit you! Angels. Did you get that checked? We need to get that checked!”

Magnus chuckled, stopping Alec with a finger to the lips. “Breathe, Alexander, my hairstylist’s day job is a nurse. She only goes to play hair-dresser for out of town gigs. Kitty-cat’s eating face with Ragnor, our make-up artist.” He pointed to a dark-skinned woman dancing with a tall sandy-haired man.

“How did you get a single room?” Alec asked out of curiosity. 

Magnus saw right through the jealously that Alec tried to hide. “Don’t be so green-eyed, dearest, our four-person crew is missing a musketeer. Malcolm came down with the flu over the weekend. He was supposed to be my roomie. Lucky for us, don’t you think?” 

It took a whole song for Alec to finally relax. When he did, all the stress of the entire day started to weigh down on him. His head lolled forward. Magnus’ hand came up to wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him to Magnus’ chest. Alec allowed himself to be swayed with the music. 

They danced for a long, long time— _ hours _ after Simon and the band retired for the night and the instrumental house music  played jazz in the background. Guests slowly filtered out of the ballroom after the bridegroom left for the evening. Too soon, the staff dimmed the lights one by one until a lone spot light remained on them. 

“You know,” Magnus spoke, breaking their enchanted little body. He waited like a gentleman for Alec to blink back into conscience. 

“Huh?” Alec hummed, only half present. “Yes, sorry, I way far away.” 

Magnus chuckled. “I know. Are you back with now? 

“Uhm, yeah, I think so. Why?” 

“Well,” Magnus leaned in, licking his lips, eyes drifting downward. “I would really, really like to kiss you again. Properly this time. Is that something you would be amenable to?” 

Alec pulled back but kept hands on Magnus’ satin black lapels, bodies pressed together. The beginnings of arousal simmered low in his belly. “I have been dreaming about the big-ass bed back up in your room all night. What does a guy have to do for you to bring him up there again?” 

“He needs to be incredibly cute and promise to make all the loud and embarrassing noises I tease from him. Think your vocal chords are up for another round of exercise?” 

Alec walked his fingers along Magnus’ collar bone up to the taller man’s shoulders. He gently touched above his bite mark. “How about second dessert from room service and you can let me re-bandage this?” 

“Sounds absolutely fabulous!”

***

Yesterday’s promise was finally fulfilled. 

“Oh angels, Magnus—there, right there—yes,  yes, just like that. I wanna feel it deep until I am sloppy and wet and so ready for your cock.” Alec buried his face into the plush fluffy white throw pillow, arms bulging as he gripped it tighter, drool and tears sliding down his face. He was bent over the couch with hips atop the backrest, leaking precum all over it while mouth dried up. “S-s-stop teasing me please!“

Magnus sat on a chair behind him in the opposite state of undress. He likwd the way the white cotton clung to Alec’s sweat-drenched body. A layer of sweat shined across Magnus’ skin, dripping down his to back, while he worked Alec open with his mouth. Both hands each had a firm globe of Alec’s backside, rings no doubt leaving indentations on the pale flesh. Saliva dripped down the side of his face and along Alec’s inner thighs. 

“So loud for me, Alexander,” he murmured into the pink pucker. He kissed the quivering hole. The dark purple-magenta-pink marks left by his lipstick made it look all the more exotic. It added to the natural redness from last night’s coupling. “Patience, my dearest, we need to stretch you properly.” 

“Enough,” Alec begged, voice growing hoarse. “Please, Magnus.” 

The desert trolley wasn’t forgotten behind them. 

“I do love strawberries.” Magnus took one, dipping it in chocolate fondue. “What about you, Alexander?” 

“Magnus, wha—hut?!”

Something firmer than Magnus’ tongue pressed against his hole, making Alec thrust against the sofa helplessly. Magnus kept pushing until it entered him with a pop. Alec jerked back, ass pulsing, and felt a  _ squelch _ inside him. Something juicy gushed down the back of his thighs and no doubt staining the hotel sofa. His whole body grew flushed hotly. Only a gentle hand on the small of his back kept him from a full-blown panic. 

“Let me,” said Magnus. 

Alec felt his cheeks pulled farther apart then ever before Magnus’ mouth attacked him with revitalized vigor. He clawed helplessly at the sofa cushion, getting a mouthful of cotton from biting the pillow, dick painfully hard. Tears spilled from his face as Magnus  _ ate out _ of his ass. He didn’t even have words to describe it—but, he knew that he would never be having vanilla sex again. Hopefully, it will never be anyone with else again either. 

He reached a hand back, fingers brushing the damp gelled-up hair the gripping it. 

Up and down, up and down, his arm moved with the waves of pleasure poured from Magnus’ lip and onto him. Alec lost what was up from down as the blood rushed up to his head and down to his dick. There wasn’t enough blood in his system to accommodate so many sensations all at once.

“I can’t—Magnus, I can’t keep the position!” 

Magnus moved—quick and efficient, maneuvering Alec from the couch to the dining room table, on his back, then crawling atop. The table shook with the effort to hold their combined weight. 

Fear shot up Alec’s spine. “C—can this hold us?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Though, the wobbly table argued otherwise. 

Magnus agreed. “Okay, maybe just you the.” He climbed off and unceremoniously lifted Alec’s legs in the air and on his shoulder, fingers digging on both ass-cheeks. “But, it can hold you. Stay still, sweetcheeks, you don’t wanna fall.” 

Alec gripped the wooden surface for dear life. He dared a peek at the man between his legs—his cock bouncing on his stomach right over Magnus’ Mohawk with purple ends—and lost it. He came embarrassingly all over himself with thin white strands painting streaks all over Magnus’ black hair. Now,  _ that  _ image won’t be something he’ll forgetting anytime soon. 

Magnus, the cocky tease, pulled away at the end of the after shock, sloppily wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before running it through his hair. Then, to top it all off, he  _ licked _ the cum straight from his fingers. 

“ _ Alexander,  _ I’m just warming up. Shall we take this to the bedroom?” 

It was beginning to be a pattern between then, but Alec still couldn’t resist saying ‘yes’. 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I see the potential of this eventually becoming a series. Let's see. I still have a few more works in progress.~~ Not a series, but this is getting a **second chapter**! 
> 
> ***
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: I am moving to Ecuador for a couple of months. Any recommendations on what to do there? 
> 
> ***
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr. Or [TALK TO ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/ask)~
> 
> As always, **kudos/comments/bookmarks** are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I _do_ read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).


End file.
